bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnatha Cracklewing
The Elemental Champion serving under Sylph, the Wind Element, she is the oldest of the current champions and a war hero. Though she appears to be a young woman, in reality she's an old woman that keeps her looks and health by drinking age Youth Potions made from the petals of a rare blue rose. Aside from being the a Champion, she also served as a nanny for the Royal family for a short time helping to raise King Lumberry the 12th in his younger years. Due to her shocking speed and power in battle as well as her hot blooded personality and overall loudness, she has earned the title of the Blue Hurricane. Skills and Abilities Agnatha is a Thunderbird, a type of Harpy that can utilize power electricity stored within their bodies or in the atmosphere around them allowing them to create powerful lightning storms by filling the clouds with said electricity. This also makes her immune to electrocution so she's safe from harm in the stroms she brings forth. Aside from that, her talons are razor sharp and as strong as steel, her eyes can see much further with far more accuracy then a normal humans, and her speed allows her to effecive both at range or in close combat. Chimaera Form When in Chimaera form, Agnatha becomes a Succubus/Thunder Bird hybrid and goes through a very drastic biological change. Her wings moves onto her back, a new pair of arms replace where they formally were, and she grows a feathery tail giving her the appearance of a Mo'Gallian Angel. Because she now has arms to hold a weapon in effectively, Agnatha will use a katana in combat in this form. Signature Moves Lightning Sword Flash: ''Moving like the wind, Agnatha thrusts her sword with such speed that she leaves an after-image. Adding Sylph's power to the skill greatly boosts it's might. ''Fallen Angel Dance: Gale: A defensive skill that makes Agnatha very difficult to target and hit while due to her speed while allowing her the chance to counter attack her slower moving target. Lighting Vortex: Agnatha summons a massive vortex of electricity and violent winds. Very little can be done to protect from such an assault. Personality Agnatha is a very loud and hot blooded individual devoted to the pursuit of justice and protection of the people not just from Mo'Gallile, but wherever she my find herself at the time. Resulting in her normally shouting about the meaning of justice and protecting the innocent to anyone that will listen. This combined with her birdbrained intellect causes her to be very overzealous in getting involved in and ending conflicts of any nature. Though viewed and an idiot by many, Agnatha can by quite clever and use her years of experience when she stops to actually think. She can also provide words of wisdom to people that need it. History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters Category:Non-human